


As the last star rose

by Levelviper456



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levelviper456/pseuds/Levelviper456
Summary: As our protagonist Rose breathes her last breath, the final star rose and gave her a second chance. When she wakes up she realized that he's back at his her house. She was granted the power of the stars, a mythical power thought to be lost in ancient times.





	As the last star rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late night story so don't expect much

(Temp beginning)

As the sun set for the final time for Rose and the stars illuminate the night sky waiting for the final star to rise, as she started to remember her life of pain and suffering, she was thankful for the last few breaths she breathed.


End file.
